Brown Eyed Siren
by Juliet Dawson
Summary: Draco has dark thoughts. But when he finally noticed her for the first time, those dark thoughts faded away. And her laugh, luring him in like a siren. A prequel to Red, Blood Red. Slightly Dark!Draco, takes place during 6th Year. Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Ron/Lavender
1. Brown Eyed Siren

I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter. All credit belongs to JK Rowling, fabulous woman she is. I only own the plot of this story. Enjoy :)

This is sort of a continuation of Red, Blood Red. A prequel, of sorts. I plan on doing more as soon as inspiration strikes, each story covering their relationship up until Red, Blood Red. If you haven't read it, then that's okay. It's probably better that way.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, pondering how he was going to finish repairing the Vanishing Cabinet. If he didn't finish it, the Dark Lord would most likely kill his mother. And then him. Draco wasn't scared to die. But he wanted to protect his mother. He didn't care much for his father, rotten bastard he was. A little voice popped up in the back of his head like it always does, nagging him and suggesting horrible things. _But Draco, your father made you just like him: sick and blood thirsty. It's a family trait._

Draco shook his head to get rid of the voice. When that didn't help, he started scanning the room to find something to focus on, to center his thoughts before he saw red. _Stupid Head Healer. I don't need potions to help me._

Unfortunately for Draco, he could only see red. For his eyes had rested on the Gryffindor table, where the two youngest Weasleys sat, right next to Potter. Sandwiched between Potter and King Weasley was Granger, her hair less bushier than usual. Draco's breath hitched in his throat. _Had Granger always been beautiful? Since when did her hair shine in the light? Since when were her lips that beautiful shade of red? Since when did she… glow?_

He couldn't help but watch her from across the Great Hall, laughing along to what bloody Weasley was whispering into her ear. _Her laugh sounds like beautiful bells, like a siren song from the old Greek tales Mother used to read to me. Beautiful and alluring._

Her beautiful round brown eyes met his piercing grey ones, and a deep red blush, one that would rival Weasley's hair, crept up her cheeks, turning her beautiful creamy skin a blotchy color. _Even when she blushes she's beautiful._

Hermione's eyes widen, and she quickly looks away, embarrassed and unnerved by the platinum blonde's unwavering and soul piercing gaze. _No, look at me, you beautiful creature. Look at me with those brown eyes of yours._

Almost as if she heard his thoughts, she looks back at him, never tearing her eyes away. Draco enjoyed staring at her immensely, only because her eyes centered him. It was as if everything had faded away, and all that was left was _her_ , her big brown eyes full of wonder and a burning fire; those eyes, the only things keeping his dark thoughts at bay. The demons that resided in him quieted, silent. A new voice in the back of his head began chanting her name. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. She's all you'll ever need. She's the one Draco. Take her as yours._

Hermione stood up from the table, and what from Draco could make out, said she was going to the library. The Gryffindors all said their goodbyes, and she left the Great Hall, bookbag swinging full of homework and books. Draco got up, his friends not noticing him. He strode after Hermione, following her closely, but making sure not to alert her that he was doing so. Instead of going to the library, she stopped near a portrait of an old wizard, and looked around nervously. Sure that no one was around, she turned and looked at the portrait, and said "Horklump."

The portrait swung open, and she walked through it. After a few minutes, Draco walked up to the painting, said "Horklump," and entered. Rows upon rows of book shelves lined the room, all old and musty. _Must be a secret studying spot._ A fireplace crackled in the corner. His eyes scanned the room, and he located her, and promptly hid behind a bookshelf to avoid being spotted.

There she was, sitting in an armchair, surrounded by books, a heavy volume sitting on her lap. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun, her wand in her mouth, resting between her teeth, her robes discarded on the floor. Even her loafers were off, no doubt kicked haphazardly off her feet. She was still in her jumper and skirt, a intense look of concentration on her face. She looked beautiful. While admiring her, Draco's arm slipped, knocking over a few books. Hermione's head snapped up, her wand instantly falling out of her mouth and into her hand.

"Who's there?" she said in a stern yet wavering voice.

Draco held his breath. He let it out slowly. _I'm going to get hexed to bits._ He called out from behind the bookshelf, "It's Malfoy. Draco."

He could see her tense up. "How did you get in here? Did you follow me?"

He stepped out from behind the shelf, walking closer to the brunette witch. Hermione tightened her hold on her wand. "Yes. I followed you."

"Why?"

 _Insufferable witch._ "I honestly don't know. You were glowing to me. The light around you called me like a siren song."

A look of incredulity crosses her face. "A _siren?_ How do I know you're not lying? I've seen you when you're all alone you know. You mutter under your breath, talking about nonsensical things. I've seen you torture some of the wild pixies in the forest."

"So it seems that you've also been following me for some time. Why did you follow me into the forest?" Draco asked, biting back a smirk.

"Harry fancies the notion that you're a Death Eater. So I did a little reconnaissance mission of sorts. I followed you one night. You're a sociopath, Malfoy."

"What did you call me?"

"A sociopath. You're psychotic. You torture things for fun. You exhibit sociopathic tendencies. You enjoy inflicting pain on others with no remorse. It's a Muggle term."

"Huh. Didn't think there was a name for it." Draco leans closer to the nervous witch. He places a hand over hers, lowering her wand. "Head Healers just say it's probably something my father gave me. A sickness of the mind, they say."

She looks at his hand covering hers. "Why are you touching me? Aren't you repulsed by the fact that I'm a Mudblood? As you've eloquently put it?"

Draco looks deep into her eyes. "Oddly enough, I could give less than a Hippogriff's arse if you were part troll. I'm too enamoured by you to care. It's like everything falls away when I look at you. You are like the light in the dark. You quiet the voices." He leans closer, eyeing her lips. _They're so red. Like the color of blood._ "And I have an odd urge to kiss you."

Her lips part, and she pants softly. "Oh really? And if I object?"

Draco chuckles darkly. "Oh trust me, you won't." And with that, he presses his hard, demanding lips against her soft, warm ones, and kisses passionately.

She struggles against him, and finally manages to slap him across the face, taking him by surprise, and casts a Full Body Bind on him. He falls to the floor, the ropes tightening around him.

"Clever witch," he manages to gasp out as she gathers her things.

She leans down, her sweet breath fanning his face. "Malfoy, you are and always will be an insufferable git. If you ever kiss me without my consent again, I will hex your bollocks off." With that, she storms towards the exit, and stops, turning around and pointing her wand at him. " _Finite Incantatem!"_

The ropes loosen, and she hurriedly exits the room. Draco sits up, brushing off his robes, and rubs his stinging cheek. Staring after her, he smiles, and exhales deeply. "Granger," he whispers under his breath. "Why did it have to be her?"

 _She's a siren alright. A brown eyed siren. And she's leading me to my inevitable doom._


	2. Cold Hands, Grey Eyes

Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the secret study room incident, and Hermione couldn't get Draco's words out of her head. _You are like the light in the dark. You quiet the voices._

 _Hm, that's tremendously funny: Draco Malfoy fancies me,_ Hermione thought bitterly, her eyes drawn to the common room fireplace. _At least it gets my mind off of Won-Won and Lav-Lav._ Speaking of, the couple walked into the common room, holding hands. A sick feeling welled up in Hermione's throat, and tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. _Why can't he see? Why can't he see what he's doing to me?_

As if her thoughts were being broadcast out loud, Ron looked over in her direction, noting her pained expression, tears threatening to burst from her eyes. He gave her an apologetic look, and focused his attention back onto Lavender, who planted a big sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Unable to control her emotions, and afraid that she might have an outburst of accidental magic, Hermione slammed her book shut and ran out of the common room and out of the Gryffindor tower. She could hear Harry faintly calling her name, and the unmistakable sound of Lavender giggling. _I need a place to calm down, to think. I need my study room._ As if on autopilot, Hermione navigated the halls, coming to the portrait of the old wizard standing over a cauldron.

"Horklump," she whispered to the painting, her voice shaking, her left hand gripping her book, the right one balled into a fist. The portrait swung open, and she stomped through it, finally reaching her favorite armchair, only to see a certain blond Slytherin occupying it. He grinned at her at first, then saw her hurt and wounded expression. His smile turned into a somber look, and he stood up.

Hermione, on the other hand, was indignant. "What the everloving hell, Malfoy? Why are you here? Was my Body Bind not a subtle enough hint for you? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"What's wrong with you? Is it Weasel-Bee?"

"It's none of your concern, Malfoy. Now, please, kindly remove yourself from my presence. I wish to be alone."

He moved closer to her. "No."

Hermione, flabbergasted and surprised, scoffed at his answer. "Malfoy, how dare you come into my-"

"Oh, _your_ room? As far as I'm concerned, this room is open to any students." He grins at her, completely oblivious to the rage building up inside of Hermione. "In fact, I don't wish to leave. I'm just going to sit-" he settles back down into her armchair, "-and make myself comfortable."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She began sobbing uncontrollably, the tears flowing, her body trembling. She dropped to her knees in front of Draco, her face in her hands, and cried and cried.

Draco, clearly uncomfortable, swung his legs down from their position on the arm of the chair, and leaned forward, prying the witch's hands from her face, and entwined his fingers in hers. "Please don't cry, Granger. It makes me feel…. Weird. Like if you cry, I'll cry. Just please, stop crying."

Hermione just began to sob harder, and progressively became louder. Draco couldn't help but notice a loose tendril of caramel colored hair coming undone from the messy bun on top of her head, and he went to tuck it behind her ear. His cool fingers came in contact with the warm, blotchy, moist skin of her cheek. She leaned into his touch, the coldness of his fingers soothing her in an unusual way. He wiped away a tear with his thumb, and tipped her head up so that her brown eyes met his grey ones.

As Hermione looked into his eyes, she noticed his expression soften. _His eyes, they're beautiful. Like grey clouds before a storm._ Her eyes traveled down to his lips, the lips that had kissed her a few weeks ago. _Why haven't I been able to get those lips out of my mind?_

She took a shuddering breath, and sniffled a bit. "Have you always been this benevolent?"

Draco let out a sharp laugh. "Me? Benevolent? If I'm benevolent, then a Hungarian Horntail is cute and cuddly."

Hermione giggled. "True." Hermione got off her knees, and sat in the armchair opposite Draco's, brushing her skirt off. "Why are you being so kind to me? What's in it for you?"

Draco looked immediately at the ground. "I can't really explain it. You make me feel- well, _normal._ You make my dark thoughts go away. No one has been able to do that, not even my mother. Sometimes I forget that I've a sickness of the mind. I feel like a regular teenager." His eyes travel back up to her face. "I've been watching you a lot lately. I know that Weasel has been hurting you, even if he doesn't know it. I've seen the way you look at him, the way you pine after him. Oddly enough, it hurts knowing that you'll look at him that way, but you'll never look at me like that."

Hermione searched his eyes, looking for any sign of deception. When she saw none, she took hold of one of Draco's hands and held it in her own, bringing it up to her cheek. She rubbed his cold hand against her warm flesh, and smiled tentatively. Draco inhaled sharply, and slowly leaned forward, eyeing her lips. Hermione knew what he was going to do, and leaned close to him, so that their lips were centimeters apart. She could feel the electricity between them crackling in the air.

Draco closed the distance, crashing his lips against hers, entwining a hand in her hair, pulling her bun loose. Hermione reciprocated the kiss, her body beginning to become hot, placing her hands on either side of Draco's face, completely forgetting why she was so upset in the first place. Draco's other hand slowly crept up her thigh, and Hermione wrenched away just as he got close enough to touch her center.

"Don't. Please. I- I just need to go." She got up, picking her book up from off the floor, and made to stride out of the room.

"Grang- Hermione!" She stopped. _Did Malfoy just call me Hermione?_ "Please, come back. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just not good with this kind of thing." She heard movement behind her, no doubt him putting his head into his hands. "I've messed this up, haven't I?"

Hermione turned on her heel, and walked back towards the Slytherin. She kneeled down, peering up into his cold grey eyes, placing a hand on his knee. "You really do like me, don't you?"

He nodded. "More than anything in the entire world. More than you'll ever know."

She stood up, and extended her hand out for him to take. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

He took her hand and she led them out of the study room, and into the dark empty corridor. _Thank goodness it's ten o' clock,_ Hermione thinks to herself. _Otherwise people would be making a fuss about me holding Draco's hand._

She leads them out into the courtyard, past the large doors, and out onto the sprawling grounds of Hogwarts. She continues, leading him to a hill overlooking the lake. Letting go of his hand, she whips out her wand and conjures a thick blanket, laying it on the ground. Plopping down, she pats the spot next to her, and Draco sits down, reaching to the side to snatch up a blade of grass, slowly tearing it apart.

"What is it you wanted to show me, Hermione?" he asks, not looking her in the eye.

Hermione leans back onto the blanket, putting her hands behind her head. "Just look up at the sky, Draco. You'll see."

Draco glances at Hermione, taken slightly aback at the usage of his first name. "Okay." He lays down, placing his hands behind his head, like Hermione. He looks up at the sky, the gentle sound of Hermione's breathing matching his own, and the sound of crickets and other animals perforate the air. Suddenly, three distinct bursts of light shoot across the sky, all three brilliantly blue, and Draco's mouth widens in surprise. He emits a slight "Oh," underneath his breath, and Hermione chuckles, taking her hands out from behind her head and placing them by her sides.

"I take it you've never seen a shooting star before? Or even three?" Hermione said, a smile spreading across her face.

"No, not really," Draco replied, his head turning towards the witch beside him, watching her grin like a beautiful idiot. "Mother never really let me roam about after dark. And I rarely come outside."

"Well, today's your lucky day." Hermione said, looking towards Draco, the smile slowly disappearing from her face. The look he was giving her was full of burning intensity, as if he were afraid that she might disappear if he blinked. No one had ever looked at her like that.

Draco rolled onto his side, and propped his head up on one hand. He continued looking at Hermione, enraptured by her beauty, the way her heart shaped mouth moved as she breathed gently, her round eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight. She looked ethereal, like a faerie, and her hair, oh her hair, how it somehow glowed in the light of the moon. She was perfection, and he knew, right then and there, that he was completely in love with this curly haired witch. His siren, his world. He knew, at this moment, he would do anything to protect her. He would kill for her. He would die for her.

"Draco?"

He snaps out of his reverie. "Yeah?"

"Would you hold me? It's quite cold and I seemed to have misplaced my wand so I can't cast a warming spell."

He moved closer, and put the arm that was propping him up underneath her head, and she rolled so that her face was buried in his jumper, and he could feel her hot breath on his chest. He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

 _She is mine._

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think so far!


	3. Heartbeat

Sorry! I haven't updated in a week! Things got pretty crazy and I didn't have access to a computer. But I really like this chapter because it focuses solely on Hermione's thought process, and whether or not she should trust Draco. Reviews help feed the muse!

* * *

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

Hermione remembered the sound of Draco's heartbeat, her thoughts racing, her body tingling from the kiss they had shared over an hour and a half ago. She was walking back to the Gryffindor dormitory, the night air still, the only sounds that could be heard was her breathing and her own heartbeat.

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

The night is cold, and she can feel goosebumps on her arm. _Why did I kiss him? I was just upset with Ron. Draco is the enemy. He's cold. Thoughtless. Calculating. Remorseless. Sadistic. Caring. Kind. Oh god._

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

She could still hear him breathing softly, his breath tickling the top of her head. She remembered facing his chest, bringing up a finger to trace the snake on his jumper, in the shape of an S. _What does it mean to be a Slytherin? Is that what defines him?_

 _No. His heartbeat is what defines him now. I had never been that close to hear it beat the way it does. He's always insulted me. Hurt me. I've only touched him once before. Punching him. But laying on his chest? That was different. He's human to me now, not just some evil little ferret._

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

She remembered the silver and green tie around his neck. _How can we let these colors define us? Green and silver, evil._ She brought her hand up to her own neck, fingering the tie that lay there. _Scarlet and gold, good. Draco is evil._

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

She reaches the portrait of the Fat Lady, and says the password. She walks in, and sees the common room fireplace still crackling. Just as she makes her way towards the stairs, a voice interrupts her train of thought. It's Harry.

"Hermione! Where've you been? I stayed up because I was worried about you. You ran out of here and you looked upset. I imagine it had something to do with Ron and Lavender, but I wasn't sure."

Hermione walked over to where Harry was sitting, and settled in the chair opposite him. "I was upset. If you haven't noticed lately, Lavender has been galavanting about with Ron, flaunting him for everyone to see. Ron doesn't seem to notice or he notices but doesn't care."

Harry nods, and reaches for Hermione's hand. "I know he can be daft sometimes, Hermione, but he cares. I talked to him about it shortly after you ran out of here. He didn't understand the effect it had on you, to see them together. He's told Lavender to tone it down a bit. You're his best friend, Hermione, and he's never meant to hurt you. He just didn't think you were interested."

Hermione scoffed. "Didn't think I was interested? I was practically sending him signals for the past month." She smiled bitterly. "Although, Ron is quite daft. He needed you to tell him to tone it down." A sudden thought occurs to her. "Lavender, on the other hand, knows what she's doing. She feels threatened by me, and that's why she lashes out at me." Hermione bops her head, and lets out a gasp. "Of course! It makes sense now! Why didn't I see it before? She's using Ron as a pawn in her little game. And Ron has no clue."

Harry laughs. "Do you blame him? Ron isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's always had good intentions."

Hermione smiles. "Yeah, I guess so."

Harry grins. "For the brightest witch of your age, you still are slightly ignorant to the games teenage girls play on each other."

Hermione hits Harry in the shoulder. "Shut up!" she says, laughing.

"Ow!" Harry cries out, rubbing his shoulder. "That actually hurt!" He grins. "Are you okay now?"

Hermione thinks for a bit. "Yeah. I guess. I've had some time to cool down."

"Yeah and speaking of cooling down, where did you go? I went looking for you after my talk with Ron. I couldn't find you in the library."

"Because I didn't go to the library. I went somewhere else. Well, I went to a secret, er, spot of mine. Then I went outside and sat by the lake for a good hour and a half."

"Oh okay. Wait, secret spot? You'll have to show me this 'secret spot' of yours!"

"Why? So you can snog Luna in private?"

Harry looked at her, feigning ignorance. "I've no idea what you're on about."

Hermione gave him a reproving look. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb, Harry."

He sighed. "How long've you known?"

"Quite a while. I've seen you both sneaking around, dodging into dark alcoves. You both aren't very sneaky."

"Please don't tell anyone, Hermione. We don't want anyone knowing just yet."

Hermione smirked. "My lips are sealed, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione. I really appreciate it. I think I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight." Harry got up, and walked towards the stairs. He stopped and turned around, facing Hermione. "Don't let Lavender get to you. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I know, Harry. Sleep well."

Harry nods, and climbs up the stairs. The door to the boys dormitory opens, then shuts quietly. Hermione turns her attention to the fireplace, and her thoughts turn immediately to Draco. She was still undecided about him, but she could feel herself become even more curious about him.

 _Could I possibly be falling for him?_

Hermione's eyes flutter shut, her breathing steady.

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

Flashback

 **Draco shifts a little, and Hermione's eyes open, her short nap interrupted. "Draco? Can I ask you something?" Hermione asks, her hand resting on his chest.**

" **Always."**

 _ **Thump-thump, thump-thump.**_ " **What do you mean when you say that I quiet the voices in your head? What do the voices sound like?"**

 **He hesitates, and takes a deep breath. "They tell me to do things. Bad things." Draco said quietly. "Like when I'm sitting in class, they tell me to Crucio Padma or even Crabbe. If I'm eating in the Great Hall, they tell me to explode the Ravenclaw's table. They whisper in my ear, like foul little pixies. Nothing silences them. Except you. The moment I see you, they become silent. Like they never existed in the first place. The urges I feel to hurt, kill, or maim someone? They disappear. I've had these urges since I was eight years old. Imagine my surprise when they stopped for the first time."**

 **Hermione continues to stare at his chest, perplexed. "They actually tell you to kill people? Draco, isn't there some kind of potion that helps?"**

 **He shakes his head. "They've tried just about everything there is. And trust me, there isn't much. When I first started exhibiting signs of this illness, Mother took me to many different Head Healers, and they've all said the same thing over the years: that I should be institutionalized. 'Put him in St. Mungo's,' they've said. 'He belongs there.' But Mother thought I should have a proper education, be with my friends and the like. Have a normal life."**

" **What about your father? What does he think?"**

 **Draco lets out a bitter laugh. "My father? He has the same thing I do. He's a rotten bastard. Breaks my mother's heart, he does. Says rotten and mean rubbish to her all the time, yet she still loves him." He sneers, his disgust for his father evident. "All of the Malfoy men have had the same affliction. A sickness of the mind. There have been many murderers in the Malfoy family tree. My mother's side, the Blacks, is almost the same way. You've heard of Bellatrix, no doubt?" Hermione nods, remembering what happened to Sirius last year. "She's my mother's sister. And she's worse than me."**

 **Hermione shudders, suddenly fearful. "Worse? How is she worse?"**

" **You know Longbottom? How his parents are in St. Mungo's?"**

" **Yeah?"** _ **Thump-thump, thump-thump.**_

" **Bellatrix did that. And every time she had too much Ogden's, she brings it up, and after a few hours, she'd take me to St. Mungo's and onto the ward they're on, and taunt them. I don't know how she didn't get caught."**

 **Hermione felt rage bubbling up in her. "That's horrible! Why haven't you said anything, Draco? Why don't you ever stop her?" She shifts, unable to calm down. "Neville has been through so much. His parents, infinitely more!"**

" **Hermione, you have to understand: Bellatrix is more powerful than me. She could kill me and dance over my body without giving a damn. In our family, blood doesn't mean a thing if you're crazy." Draco stared off into the distance, looking at the lake, a sad smile on his face. "I wouldn't care if she killed me. I'm not afraid to die. I'm only alive because I will myself to be, for my mother. And now, for you."**

 **Hermione's rage settled down a bit, and she lay still in his arms. "Why do you live for your mother, Draco? Why do you live for me?"**

 **Draco thought about it for a bit. "Because my mother is the only one that truly loves me in my family. My father doesn't care about me in the slightest. I'm just a trophy to him; a testament to his superior genes. An heir, a son. Although he doesn't treat me like a father would a son. My mother wants the best for me." He looked down at the top of her head. "And you, well, you make my mind rest easy. You calm me. You are everything I've ever needed."**

 _ **Thump-thump, thump-thump.**_

 **Hermione takes in his words, still thinking about everything Draco has said to her in the past seven minutes.** _ **Am I still angry at Ron? If I take a chance on Draco, is it only to get back at Ron for hurting me? Should I wait for Ron?**_

 _ **No,**_ **another voice popped up in her mind.** _**If he really cared, he wouldn't be dating**_ _ **Lavender. If he truly cared, he'd be with you.**_

" **What about my blood status? Doesn't that bother you?" Hermione inquired, still unsure.**

 _ **Thump-thump, thump-thump.**_

" **Hermione, I don't care that you're Muggle-born. If I could take back everything I've said to you, I would. Please believe that I want this with you."**

 _ **Does he mean what he says? Is he playing me? Can I trust him? What about Ron? Harry? All my friends? What if they found out? What would they do?**_

" **What about my friends, Draco? You don't even remotely like them. And they don't like you. What if they found out? They wouldn't speak to me or even look at me if they knew."**

" **Potter and Weasel? I don't care what they think." He scoffed, and snorted. "I'm more concerned about if anyone on** _ **my**_ **side found out. You'd be dead, Hermione. They'd kill you and then torture me. I don't want them to kill you. But I'm willing to do anything for you. To make you happy. To keep you in my life." He sat up, and Hermione still leaned against him, unable to look into his eyes. "I'd kill for you, Hermione. I'd die for you. Let me make this work. Please."**

 **Hermione stayed silent, still thinking.** _ **He's waiting for an answer. What do I tell him? Am I actually considering this? I should ask him one more question.**_

" **Have you ever killed anyone?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.**

 **Draco paused, and answered hesitantly. "Yes."**

 **Hermione emitted a small gasp. "Who?"**

 **Draco paused yet again, afraid that he might frighten away the witch that lay in his arms. "A nanny. I was four years old. Just began exhibiting more accidental magic. She refused to give me a cookie, and I willed the cookie jar to fall on top of her head. Hit her in just the right spot to kill her."**

" **Oh."** _ **He's killed someone before. How do I feel about that?**_

" **Are you scared?"**

 **Hermione held her breath. She let it out. "Yes."**

 **Draco sighed. "I knew you would be. I've never told anyone that, you know. Only Mother and Father know. I trust you, Hermione. I want to be with you, and you have to know, I'd never hurt you. Ever."**

End flashback

Hermione's eyes opened. Time seemed to have slowed, and her heart began to race. _Is this what I really want? Can I truly trust him? Could I possibly ever love him? Can I live with the fact that he's killed someone? That begs the question: would he kill me if I turned on him? Even if he says he'd never hurt me?_ She remembered his grey eyes, noting the warmth that resided in them, wondering if she truly was the cause of that. _He seems to care tremendously about me. Could I ever feel the same way? Do I actually have the power to turn this dark, uncaring serpent into an actual human being?_

Hermione continued to stare into the fire, her heartbeat becoming louder.

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._

 _...Or is this just a trick?_

She still couldn't decide.


	4. Voices and Questionable Choices

_Silence_. That's what Draco heard. He paced in the boys dormitory, all the others having gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 _Silence._ She said nothing, after he had told her everything. Hell, he had told her he'd killed someone. Something not even his closest friends knew. And she said nothing. She had just sat there, leaning against him, in silence.

 _Do you blame her? Draco, you couldn't possibly believe she would love a monster like you._ The voices began ringing again. They hurt his head, like whizzbees buzzing in his brain. _You're damaged goods. You're sick. Twisted. Psychotic. Unable to feel, as much as you'd like to think you do. This isn't love. She said nothing because she knows she couldn't love you. And that you couldn't love her, even if you tried._

Draco whimpered, hitting his temples with the palms of his hands, trying to silence the voices. _Stop. Please. Not now. I do feel love. I didn't realize it until now. You're wrong. All of you are wrong. I'd die for her. I'd kill for her. I'd love her till the day I die. I'd love her more than Mother._

 _Oh but Draco, she doesn't want you,_ the nasty little voice said. _I do believe it was apparent by the way she quickly left after you both said your goodbyes._

 _But,_ a second voice said, _I also do believe it was apparent in the way she avoided looking at you. She couldn't look you in the eye because she knows you are nothing but an animal that deserves to be locked up in St. Mungo's where you belong._

 _Oh please,_ a third voice piped up. _He wouldn't last a day without his mummy. Poor little Draco, you probably couldn't tie your shoes without her. Much less feed yourself. And what about her cleaning up your messes? What do YOU think would happen if she wasn't there to make everything right?_

 _Oh, and what about Katie Bell?_ The second voice chimed in. _How you slipped her that cursed necklace? And let's not forget how you neglected to mention that to dear, sweet Hermione. Sure, you'd tell her that you killed someone, but that could be written off as a bit of accidental magic. But to tell her that you cursed someone on purpose? Oh that would scare her off, no doubt. It shows just how depraved you are. And would she want you then?_

 _You're all wrong,_ Draco thought. _All three of you seek to destroy me. And I had to give Katie the cursed necklace, to pass along to Dumbledore, just as the Dark Lord wished for me to do. It's not my fault the silly bint had a burning curiosity to touch the damn thing. And as for Hermione, I want to be with her. And she silences all of you. No more delusions. No more nasty thoughts. No more of this bullshit. Please, go away. All of you. I've no time for this._

 _Draco, Draco, Draco. You should know by now that we'll never go away by your command._ The first voice spat viciously.

Draco walked over to his bed, and leaned against one of the poles on the four poster. A light sheen of sweat on his brow, Draco was shaking, not from the more than usually chilly air in the dungeon (well, it was November), but because the voices were taking a toll on him. _Make it stop,_ he pleaded. _Please, for the love of Merlin, make it stop._

 _We will never stop, Draco. And Hermione won't always be around. You've lived with us for nine years. And you'll live with us for eighty more._

Draco leaned down and picked up his school bag, slinging it over his shoulder. _I'm going to be late for breakfast. It's enough. At least let me get through Arithmancy and Potions._ Draco strode towards the door, exiting the dormitory. He walked through the common room and out of the dungeons. Walking through the hallways, the voices returned, suggesting nasty and horrible things to do to the people passing by.

 _You could Crucio Marietta Edgecombe._ The first voice chirped.

 _Why don't you just punch Colin Creevey? Wipe the smile off his stupid little face. Or better yet, lure him into a dark corner and slice his skin?_ Suggested the second voice.

 _No, no, Draco; why don't you just kill yourself? Save the world a whole lot of trouble and pain. No one would miss you,_ spat the third voice, the most vicious of all three.

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed, and everyone that was near him stared at him like he'd gone mad. He stopped, and glared at those who dared to stare at him. They looked away as his eyes met theirs, a scowl on his face. He continued walking, hurrying to get to breakfast before they had cleared everything from the tables.

Reaching the Great Hall, Draco took a deep breath, and entered, the voices still whispering, making his way to the Slytherin table. He looked around first, trying to spot Hermione at the Gryffindor table, but was unsuccessful. _Where could she be?_

Just as he found his seat, he saw her come through the doorway, and the voices stopped abruptly. _Silence. Finally._ She looked to be in deep thought. He stared at her, watching her walk all the way to where the Gryffindors were sitting, and plop down right next to Harry, who smiled at her and continued reading his Daily Prophet. She opened up a book, no doubt some obscure historical tome she had borrowed from the library. She propped it up and made a plate, all the while reading. She took no notice of his piercing gaze.

Draco's eyes traveled her face, resting on her full lips. _Why do they always seem so red to me?_ He remembered feeling those soft lips against his, and how her mouth tasted succulent, like honeydew. _It fits her; of course she would taste sweet._ He remembered her scent, how she smelled of roses and cherry blossoms, much like his Mother's garden. _She smelled like home._

Draco's gaze was broken by a hand being waved in his face. He flinched, and looked to see who dared to interrupt him. It was Pansy.

"Oh Draco, where has your mind wandered off to? You've been distant lately and we've not been spending much time together like we used to." she cooed, fluttering her eyelashes, stroking his arm.

Draco's mouth curled in disgust. "Pansy, you look like a dog that's seizing when you do that. Stop flirting with me. You disgust me. And we don't spend time together anymore because you like to spread your legs for any wizard that crosses your path."

Pansy's mouth fell open, shock evident on her face. "Where's all this coming from, Draco? I've done nothing to deserve this!" Shock turned into anger. "And I wouldn't have to fuck every guy that comes across my path if you had been man enough to do me yourself. But no. Sometimes I wonder, Draco, if the reason you refuse to sleep with me is if you prefer boys, or, Merlin forbid, if you have a tiny _penis._ "

Draco snapped, smacking his hand against the table, causing the dark-haired witch to squeal and jump, and moved his face closer to hers. "How fucking dare you, you stupid whore? You dare to throw those accusations at me, simply because I won't sleep with you?" he growled, grabbing her arm hard, twisting it behind her back, his eyes wide, nostrils flaring. "Don't you ever fucking _assume_ things about me."

Pansy whimpered, her arm hurting, scared at the way Draco was glaring at her. "I'm sorry Draco! Please, let my arm go!" She cried out, drawing the attention of a few Slytherins towards the end of the table. They watched Draco, fear evident in their eyes, unsure as to whether to help the witch currently in his grasp. He stared them down until they looked away, and Pansy cried a little, clearly in pain. "Draco, please!"

He turned to look at Pansy, but something caught his eye. It was Hermione. She had been watching the entire scene unfold, her eyes wide, her chest heaving, her eyes pleading, and she was halfway out of her seat. Harry was looking at her, confused as to why his friend was standing up. Harry followed her line of vision, and his eyes rested on Draco, puzzled. Draco looked back at Harry, and then his eyes darted to Hermione. Realization crossed Harry's face. He turned back to Hermione and took her by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall, Draco staring intently after them.

Draco let go of Pansy's arm, and got up, walking out of the Great Hall to follow the two. He looked around, and saw a flash of Hermione's hair disappearing around the corner, and Draco strode to a statue close to the young witch and wizard. He listened intently, hearing snippets of what Harry was saying.

"-hell are you thinking, Hermione?! He's a Death Eater! He's on Voldemort's side! How could you do this? Do you know what's going to happen to you if Voldemort finds out about your involvement with the slimy git?"

"Harry, listen to me! I'm not involved with him, I swear! He only just started paying attention to me a two weeks ago, when he followed me to my study spot. He kissed me and-"

"WHAT?! THAT FUCKING FERRET!" Harry yelled, startling Draco.

"Harry please, calm down! You're going to draw attention to us!"

Draco heard Harry sigh. "Fine. I'm sorry, Hermione. Continue what you were saying."

"He kissed me and I hexed him, and I left him there. And then last night when I ran out of the common room, I went to my study spot again and he was there, waiting for me. I was so upset with Ron, Harry." She paused, and took a deep breath, no doubt dreading what she had to tell Harry. "I wasn't in my right mind, Harry. I-I kissed him."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Harry, please!"

"I'm sorry Hermione. Continue."

"I kissed him, and he said a few things about wanting to be with me, and how he was afraid he'd mucked it up. I felt so bad for him I ended up taking him to a spot by the lake and we watched the stars. Then…"

"Then what, Hermione? What happened?"

"He held me. I was still so upset with Ron. And it was cold. And we talked about stuff."

 _Why'd she have to be so vague about it? It wasn't just 'stuff', it was deep meaningful conversation,_ Draco thought bitterly.

"That's it? He didn't… force you to do anything, did he?"

"No! No, I promise you Harry, he didn't."

"So, are you going to date him?"

There was silence. "I honestly don't know. It's too much, and it's too fast." Draco cringed. _Does she really think that way? Am I moving too fast?_ "He's… intense. But he seems serious. I don't know what to do Harry."

"What do you mean by 'intense'? How is he intense?"

Hermione paused, and Draco held his breath, wondering if she would tell Potter about his mental affliction. "He's just intense Harry. Like everything he does is calculated, planned out. He stares at me in an intense way. I don't know how to explain it." Draco let go of the breath he had been holding, relieved that she kept his secret.

"Does he have the potential to make you happy?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't know how to deal with this, it's all new to me."

Draco could hear Harry shuffling his feet. "I always thought he was crazy. And I have a hunch that he's a Death Eater, I just know it. Be careful Hermione. Merlin knows what he could be up to."

Draco peeked around the statue, and caught a glimpse of Hermione nodding her head, all the while looking at the ground. She looked up, and noticed Draco, but her eyes never betrayed his position. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed it.

"I wished you had told me sooner, Hermione. You don't have to hide things like this from me."

"I didn't know how you would have reacted, Harry. I was afraid I'd lose my best friend."

Harry chuckled. "You could never lose me, unless you killed someone I loved."

"And that's not likely to happen, Harry."

"Of course not." Draco saw Harry pull Hermione into a hug. "Just tell me what you decide, when you decide it. I'll still be by your side."

Hermione watched Draco over Harry's shoulder, and raise a hand up to motion for him to hide again. Draco complied, ducking back behind the statue. "I'll tell you as soon as I decide, Harry. I promise. Now, you should probably go back and finish breakfast. It's almost time for morning classes."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Draco heard Harry's footsteps near the statue, and he walked around it, until he was where Harry had stood. Peering around the statue, he watched Harry leave, and turned his attention to Hermione. And he almost wished he hadn't.

She was fuming. "In what world are you allowed to follow me, and eavesdrop on my conversation with my best friend?! We, Draco, are not dating. So you have no right to follow me! Got it?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "Now, what the hell was that business with Pansy in the Great Hall? You were scaring me. What did she do to you to warrant such a reaction?"

Draco hesitated. "...She insulted my pride. Made an assumption about me."

Hermione stared at him, then burst out laughing, her arms falling to her sides. "She hurt your _pride?_ And that warrants her arm being twisted behind her back? Draco, you make me laugh. Who knew, Draco Malfoy has a fragile ego?" She laughed even harder, doubling over and holding her stomach. "It- shouldn't- be- a- surprise! You are such a cliché!" she gasped out between breaths.

Draco scowled, angry that he was being made fun of. "Don't laugh at me. It isn't funny!"

Hermione, with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, stood up straight. "Oh, but Draco, it is! You can be a textbook prat and you're all too predictable." She smoothed her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes. "How did she hurt your pride?"

Draco turned away from Hermione, tilting his head back so his nose was up in the air. "Why should I tell you? Hmm? You've just made fun of me. I don't think I have to answer anything you ask of me," he responded playfully, smirking the entire time.

"Oh fine." He heard movement behind him, and a dull thud. "Draco, dearest, love of my life, please, I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He turned around, and saw her on her knees, hands clasped in front of her like she was begging. The sight of her like that made him laugh. "Never in a million years would I have thought I'd have Hermione Granger begging for my forgiveness, practically on her knees in front of me." He winked at her. "It's funny."

Hermione chuckled. "I was thinking more along the lines of provocative." She went quiet, realizing what her words must've sounded like, and blushed a deep red. Draco extended a hand out, and she took it, lifting her up to her feet.

"So, what exactly did she say to hurt your pride, Draco?" Hermione asked, the blush slowly leaving her cheeks.

"She uh, insinuated that I had, um, a small, y'know…" Draco stared at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, "ahem, _penis._ " he finished, mumbling under his breath.

Hermione's mouth opened up into an 'O'. " _Ohhh._ Why would she say that?"

"Because she's been begging to sleep with me for a month and a half now, and I refused."

"But why? I thought you both were already sleeping together. At least, that's the consensus amongst our peers."

Draco reluctantly looked at Hermione. "That's not true. I've… never… you know…"

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "You mean… you've never… _had sex_?"

Draco nodded. "Y-yeah."

" _Oh._ "

Now Draco was the one who was blushing. "Why is it I always manage to tell you extremely personal things about myself?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. But no one other than Harry or Ron or Ginny has done that with me. So congratulations I guess."

Draco looked at his shoes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Draco opened his mouth, ready to ask his question, but was interrupted by a loud bell, signaling the beginning of morning classes.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later?" She made to move past him, but he caught her arm.

"It'll only take less than a minute to answer the question, Hermione."

She looked impatiently at him. "Fine. Go ahead. Ask."

He cleared his throat. "Are you a virgin too?"

She stared at him, slightly taken aback. A look Draco couldn't quite place flashed across her face, almost like a sense of longing and regret. Just as she was about to answer, another loud bell resounded in the hall, and the shuffling of feet could be heard.

"I really have to go, Draco. I'll see you later? Meet me in my study room?" She shrugged her arm from his grasp and walked away, leaving him with the sound of silence.


	5. Thanks For The (Bittersweet) Memories

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I contracted a little bit of a writers block and had to take refuge in other fics! So here's a long chapter for you guys!

I do not own the Great Gatsby, unfortunately. Great book, by the way. No, that one belongs to F. Scott Fitzgerald. And Harry Potter to JK Rowling.

Thank you for all the reviews and follows! Your feedback is greatly appreciated, because without constructive criticism, I won't know how to improve the story for my readers. But thank you all that reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. It means a lot to me!

Fair warning, there are a few triggers involving mentions of suicide and rape in here. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Hermione couldn't concentrate. Try as she might, she couldn't pay attention. Because a certain Slytherin was on her mind.

 _Draco Malfoy is a virgin?! How and why? What about all the stories Daphne Greengrass has told? About how Pansy had said Draco was amazing in bed? I was never one to take stock in rumors but I could believe that one. It's so weird. Draco Malfoy, a virgin._

Hermione stared at the Ancient Runes book in front of her. Nothing was comprehending in her mind. Right now, she couldn't decipher any of it, even if it depended on her life. She also remembered his question, and how it brought up painful memories of the summer before her fifth year; bittersweet memories of a Muggle boy with beautiful, shaggy, dirty blonde hair and a perfect set of white teeth.

Hermione could feel tears pricking in her eyes, and she brought up a hand to wipe them away. _Don't think about him, Hermione. The past is the past, no use longing for someone that truth be told, never was yours._

Hermione's attention was caught by Blaise Zabini, who was creating tiny little glass flowers underneath his desk. She had never seen such delicate and gentle magic before, and soon, all thoughts of Draco Malfoy and the Muggle boy disappeared from her mind.

Draco was impatient. But of course, patience wasn't Draco's strongest quality. _Why didn't she just answer my question? She could've said yes or no. But she said nothing. Unless… no. I refuse to believe another wizard has had her. Like Weasley. Or god forbid, Potter. Why must I wait to know?_

 _Because, Draco, you don't just ask someone if they're a virgin, you blithering idiot,_ scolded the first voice. _Especially a girl._

 _I agree,_ said the second voice. _It really wasn't any of your business._

 _WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! COULD I HAVE MY THOUGHTS TO MY OWN FOR ONCE?_ Draco screamed internally.

 _He IS an idiot,_ the third voice exclaimed. _You're an idiot and you've completely lost your marbles. How do you function? It's quite fascinating really._

 _How much longer until you give in, Draco? How much longer until you kill yourself, you useless swine?_ Snarled the first voice.

 _I'm not killing myself, not anytime soon. All of you need to shut up. You're not helping. Leave me alone. Please._ Draco pleaded, and looked around, finding a way to center himself. He couldn't help but look at Pansy, noticing that she was still a little shaken up from his outburst. She kept glancing back at him, nervous and scared.

 _I must've really scared her. Good._ He turned his attention to the board, trying to concentrate on what Professor Vector was talking about. _Why bother? Arithmancy was never my greatest subject to begin with._ Draco gave up on trying to concentrate and instead, rested his head on top of his books, and drifted into a nap, dreaming of the brunette witch that currently would not leave his mind.

Draco woke up with a start, to Crabbe shaking him violently. "Draco, wake up. You fell asleep. And you've got a bit of drool on your chin, mate."

Draco peered around the classroom, noticing it was empty. "'S it already over?"

Crabbe nodded. "Yeah. Professor Vector was pretty peeved at you. She decided not to wake you up as a punishment. Now come on, we've got Potions with the Gryffindors next."

Draco sat up, and grabbed his books, dragging them across the desk and swinging them into his arms. He and Crabbe exited the classroom, and made their way to the dungeons. Surprisingly, the voices hadn't returned just yet. As Draco walked through the classroom door, he immediately scanned the room for Hermione. He spotted her, sitting in a corner to herself, Weasel and Lavender just a few seats away, Potter nowhere to be seen. Hermione kept glancing warily at Lavender, a scowl on her face. Lavender, feigning innocence, flipped her hair noticeably, probably trying to rile Hermione up. Ron took no notice of Lavender's actions; instead, he was doodling in the corner of his notes.

Draco smirked, reveling in how daft and dense Weasel really was. _He really can't see what he's about to lose, since he's preoccupied with that tart._ Draco walks over to a desk close by Hermione, and sits down. Crabbe follows close behind, sitting next to him.

"So, Draco, are you going to insult the Mudblood today?" Crabbe joked, punching Draco's arm playfully.

Draco noticeably tensed up, and glared at Crabbe. "Don't. Don't ever call her that, Crabbe. Or you'll wish you hadn't opened that big fat mouth of yours," he growled, loud enough for Hermione to hear. Her eyes widened, and she preoccupied herself with her potions book, pretending to read about Golpalott's Third Law.

Crabbe, meanwhile, was surprised and dumbfounded at Draco's reaction. "Blimey, mate, what's gotten into you? 'S not like you to not want to insult the Mudblood."

Draco, his temper flaring, whipped out his wand and pointed it at Crabbe's throat. "Did I fucking stutter, you fat oaf? Speak ill of her one more time, and I'll sever your head from your body so quickly, the Headless Hunt with be recruiting you before it even touches the floor. Are we clear?!"

Crabbe gulped, fear evident in his eyes. "Clear as an azure sky, Draco," he managed to sputter out.

Draco withdrew his wand from Crabbe's neck, and sheathed it. He peered out of the corner of his eye at Hermione, and noticed her face was flushed, her eyes wide as saucers. She was breathing heavy, like in the Great Hall, after she had witnessed his confrontation with Pansy.

 _Shit. That's the second time I've lost my temper in front of her today._

He busied himself with his Potions book, vaguely aware that Crabbe was trembling slightly beside him. Draco rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated with Crabbe's overdramatic antics.

"Crabbe, don't be such a drama queen. You know I was only taking the piss."

"'S not right the way you treat me. I'm not some droog, you know. I've a mind to just leave you alone, you know. Quit being your friend and just have it be me and Goyle. Just thought we was going to have a bit of fun." Crabbe said, refusing to look at Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He didn't respond well to threats regarding his position in his friend group. "Oh? A bit of fun?" Draco smirked devilishly. "How about this? Later tonight, after I'm finished with a few errands," he thought about the meeting he had with Hermione in the secret study room, "you and I go for a walk 'round the grounds and play a little Quidditch with Goyle? How's that sound, chap?"

Crabbe looked at Draco, a grin on his face. "You mean it? Like old times?"

Draco returned his smile. "Yes, just like old times." Little did Crabbe know, Draco had other plans for him that didn't involve Quidditch.

At that moment, Potter walked in, and sat next to Hermione, and began talking excitedly to her about something Draco didn't know about, but he caught the name 'Luna'. Shortly after, Slughorn walked in, and began the lesson.

* * *

Hermione practically ran to her study room after the last class of the day. She shivered, it was unusually cold for a November day. She arrived at the portrait and said the password, the painting swinging forward to grant her entrance.

She settled on her favorite armchair, and kicked off her shoes. The fireplace crackled to life, and soon the drafty room was toasty and warm. Hermione tucked her feet underneath her, and grabbed a book from her bag. It was a Muggle one, something her father used to read when he was up late at night, a tale called _The Great Gatsby._ Hermione loved classic American literature, even if it was hard to get in Britain. Her father had brought a copy over with him after visiting in America when she was four years old. The copy was old, and worn, the pages dog eared and stained from where her father had licked his fingers and used them to turn the pages. She loved that the book was imperfect, because it showed how much it had gone through. And it always reminded her of home.

She flipped to the page she had last read, and began.

' _Are you in love with me,' she said low in my ear, 'or why did I have to come alone?'_

' _That's the secret of Castle Rackrent. Tell your chauffeur to go far away and spend an hour.'_

' _Come back in an hour, Ferdie.' Then in a grave murmur: 'His name is Ferdie.'_

' _Does the gasoline affect his nose?'_

' _I don't think so,' she said innocently. 'Why?'_

 _We went in. To my overwhelming surprise the living-room was deserted._

' _Well, that's funny,' I exclaimed._

' _What's funny?'_

 _She turned her head as there was a light dignified knocking at the front door. I went out and opened it. Gatsby, pale as death, with his hands plunged like weights in his coat pockets, was standing in a puddle of water glaring tragically into my eyes._

 _With his hands still in his coat pockets he stalked by me into the hall, turned sharply as if he were on a wire, and disappeared into the living-room. It wasn't a bit funny. Aware of the loud beating of my own heart I pulled the door to against the increasing rain._

 _For half a minute there wasn't a sound. Then from the living-room I heard a sort of choking murmur and part of a laugh, followed by Daisy's voice on a clear artificial note:_

' _I certainly am awfully glad to see you again.'_

Just at that moment, she heard the portrait swing open, and Draco walked through, clearly in deep thought. His hair looked windswept, and he had bags under his eyes that became more pronounced in the faint light of the fire. He made his way to Hermione and sat down in the chair next to her, slunk in the chair, clearly exhausted. He moved his head slightly so that he was facing Hermione without moving his entire body. She untucked her feet from underneath her and closed the weathered book shut, placing it in her bag. She face him, and opened her mouth to speak.

He cut her off, closing his eyes. "Could you give me a moment? It's been a long day. I've not had time to unwind."

She shut her mouth, and moved back to her original position, grabbing her book from her bag and continued reading.

Silence filled the room for several minutes, until Draco piped up. "What're you reading?"

Hermione, not looking up from her book, responded in an automatic, almost robotic voice, " _The Great Gatsby._ "

"The Great what?"

" _Gatsby._ It's a Muggle book from America. It's actually my father's. He gave it to me before I boarded the train this year. Said that it was time for me to start reading something else other than my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Ah. I see. Is it any good?" Draco inquired, genuinely curious. He'd never read or heard about a book from America, much less a Muggle book. He'd always been interested in American things, even though he had no experience with them.

"It is. They made a movie out of it. I've-"

"A movie? What's a movie?"

"A movie is like a moving picture with sound and color. It's popular in the Muggle World."

"Ohh."

Hermione smiled, clearly enjoying the inquiries about Muggle things. She'd forgotten how behind the times wizards were. It was almost laughable.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing. Just a funny thought is all."

Draco sat up, and straightened his robes, and faced Hermione. "So, I want you to answer my question from earlier this morning. Are you a virgin?"

The smile faltered from Hermione's face. She debated as to whether or not she should be talking with him about this. She stared at his face, her mouth slightly parted, willing the words to come out. Why was it so hard to answer?

Draco waited patiently, wringing his hands, his brow furrowed. He looked slightly apprehensive, as if he really didn't want to know the answer. He had been waiting all day for this, and judging by how long it was taking Hermione to respond, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Finally, after a long and uncomfortable silence, Hermione speaks. "No. I'm not."

Draco inhales sharply, a weird feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Not unlike the time he had ingested his first glass of Ogden's. He felt somewhat… Sick. Possibilities ran through his head, and he imagined two scenarios. That it had been Potter or that it had been Weasel. And he didn't know which one made him sicker.

"Who was it? Potter or Weasel?" he asked, rather harshly.

Her bottom lip trembled. "Neither."

Draco sat back, surprised. "Neither? Then who?"

Hermione made herself more comfortable in her chair. Her book fell to the floor, forgotten. She began, taking a deep breath. "It started the summer before fifth year. I went to Wales with my Mum and Dad, and I met a boy there. His name was Leo." She choked back a sob, the memories she had buried, clawing their way to the surface, memories she thought she had buried deep. "The moment I laid eyes on him, it was magnetic. My heart fluttered in my chest; colors seemed bright, sounds became sharper, everything, more defined. His hair was a beautiful dirty blonde, his teeth sparkling white. And his eyes, oh, his eyes; they were the bluest of blue. Like the ocean." She smiled, remembering his eyes, and how they appeared to have gazed into her soul.

"And when he smiled, it made me melt. He was the first boy that had ever taken an interest in me. He was visiting from Melbourne, on holiday with his brother. His brother was no older than twenty-five, and Leo was nineteen. He took me on dates, slowly wooing me over the course of a month. I thought I was in love." Hermione looked sheepishly at the ground, the smile slowly disappearing. "Then came the bad parts."

Draco sat up, and leaned closer to Hermione, listening intently, watching her face to see if she was going to break down. He grasped her hand, and rubbed the skin by her thumb, as a way of telling her to go on. She nodded, and continued her story.

"He became cold, possessive, even downright hurtful. He'd say things to me that no one had ever said to me before. He was worse than you." Draco grimaced, remembering all the times he had been mean and cruel to Hermione, and wished he could take it all back.

"And he always brought up the fact that if I loved him, I would sleep with him. He broke me down slowly, over the course of July and a little into August. Finally, after two months of abuse, I gave in, hoping that sleeping with him would make him love me back." Hermione let out a strangled sob, and Draco immediately pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, rocking her back and forth as she cried into his jumper.

"Oh Draco, it was horrible. I gave him all of me and he just left me, broken and bleeding. I kept it a secret from my parents, because I was so scared. I was so scared that they'd blame it on me, say it was my fault, or that they'd be disappointed in me. I've not even told Harry or Ron. You're the only one who knows, Draco." She cried loudly, sniffling and shuddering against him, riding out her wave of sadness.

Draco, on the other hand, was furious. He could only see red, and he wanted to get revenge on this Muggle that hurt this beautiful delicate witch. Even though Draco was sick in the head, he knew that raping a woman, or anyone or anything in general, was a crime against nature. It was an abhorrent act. He wanted blood. His breath came out in small gasps, not loud enough for Hermione to hear, and he slowed his breathing.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I wish I could make it better. I wish you hadn't been hurt in the most horrible way possible." He murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head. He remembered when they had shared a real kiss, not the one where he had forced her, but when she had kissed him first. He now understood why she had flinched when he attempted to touch her underneath her skirt. He felt horrible about it. He wanted to bash his head against the wall until he slipped into a coma.

"There's no use crying over it now. It's done and over with." Hermione extracted herself from Draco's arms, and wiped her eyes. "I've always been strong. I've learned how to adapt." She sniffed. "I'm a Gryffindor. We're meant to be strong and unyielding."

Draco stared at her, admiring her strength, but internally berating her stubbornness. "Sometimes, Hermione, it's okay to show weakness. Even a lion knows when to back down from a fight."

Hermione pondered his words, then countered them with her own. "And sometimes a snake knows when to be quiet and reserved."

Draco laughed. "Us Slytherins aren't like that. We speak our minds."

"So I've noticed."

"Yeah, some say it's not a very admirable quality. But we see the world differently than most people do. We see it for the filthy goddamn world it is, and how precious and short time can be. Why not say now what you might not be able to say later?"

Hermione took in his statement, mulling it over. "Because even though it may be right, it isn't polite, Draco. Sometimes, a lie or even withholding something to say is the best option for both parties."

"Does that apply to the situation you have with Weasley?"

Hermione faltered, his words stinging. "I chose not to tell Ron how I felt because it felt weird at the time. I was still dealing with my emotions over… you know…" She took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry again. "And then you came along, crashing my entire world with a kiss. How was I supposed to feel then?"

"True. So, are you still hung up over Weasel?"

"No. I'm over Ron. I'm just really pissed at Lavender."

"I'd be pissed too if that bint kept flaunting my friend in front of me like that. Stupid tart doesn't know her limit."

"I'm inclined to show her."

Draco smiled, and let out a laugh. "How Slytherin of you, thinking about harming a member of your own house."

Hermione laughed, her eyes crinkling in the most adorable fashion. "It could only be thinking, Draco. Ron would never forgive me if hurt his precious Lav-Lav. Although," she paused, grinning mischievously, "she might wake up to find that all of her hair products have been replaced with body hair removal cream."

Draco guffawed, enjoying this side of Hermione he had never seen before. "I'd pay three hundred Galleons to see that!"

Hermione and Draco laughed for several minutes, imagining a half bald Lavender pulling out chunks of her own hair, horrified. Their laughs turned to chuckles, then to silence. They stared at each other, smiling, unable to find words to say.

Draco broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione nodded. "Always."

He hesitated. "Well, erm, I was wondering if…" he trailed off, suddenly nervous.

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "If what?"

He began again. "...if I could give you a kiss?"

She paused, turning away, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing, not that he could see it in the dim light.

Draco turned away, slightly embarrassed, and made to get up. "Forget it. It was a stupid question. I'm sorry." He was halfway to the portrait when he was spun around forcefully by Hermione. She stared up at him, breathing heavily, her lips parted once again, and stood on her tiptoes.

"You didn't say 'please'," she whispered into his ear, moving back and planting a kiss on his mouth. It was a chaste one, one that was full of anxiety and a little bit of passion. He kissed her back, twining his fingers in her hair, one hand on the small of her back. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before, with so much passion and thought that she could feel her skin burning. Her lips tingled, her mind clouded in a misty haze, all thoughts completely gone. She had never been kissed like this before, nor had she felt like this with Leo. Leo never made her mind a complete blank. Leo never made her lips tingle or her skin burn with ache. Draco made her feel like this. And in this moment, Hermione knew that she had finally made up her mind.

She chose Draco.


	6. The Title Was Too Long

So, the title for this chapter was too long; but it was too good to leave out!

Also, I love the way I wrote Blaise! He's modeled after two of my friends, so I had to incorporate them into the story.

Warning, there is mild violence in this chapter regarding a Beater's bat and an ill intentioned game of Quidditch.

Other than that, enjoy and review!

* * *

A Guide to Dealing With Gay (And Alcoholic) Best Friends, Mean Girls, and Establishing Dominance

Hermione's body tingled. Her lips ached. Her head was spinning. She couldn't believe it.

 _I made a choice. I chose him. I chose Draco._

She found herself smiling, whilst walking to the Great Hall. Her stomach was rumbling, but her hunger wasn't as strong as the feelings that she currently had for Draco.

 _I chose Draco. And that means I'm with Draco. Draco Malfoy and I are dating. Draco Malfoy is dating me, Hermione Granger. Oh god, I've gotta tell Harry. I've gotta tell Ron._

 _Wait no, not yet. Ron doesn't need to know yet._

She finally arrived in the Great Hall, and beelined towards the Gryffindor table. She made a slight gagging noise when she saw Ron being hastily pulled into a open-mouthed, revolting kiss by Lavender. _Bitch. Ugh._

Ron was surprised for a moment and dropped the chicken leg he had been munching on down on the plate, and gradually put his arms around Lavender, enjoying the kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Harry, who, unfortunately, was sitting across from the young couple, an equally disgusted look on his face.

Ignoring the face battle going on across from her, Hermione turned to Harry. "How was your day, Harry? Anything exciting happen?" Hermione asked, pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Harry shook his head with a mouthful of dinner roll. He chewed briefly then swallowed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Not really, no. Luna and I took a walk after Potions and sat by the lake, but that was about it."

Hermione smirked, pleased that Luna and Harry were doing well. "How is Luna? I haven't talked to her in what seems like ages."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted by Lavender.

"So, Hermione, anyone special caught your attention yet?" Lavender asked snidely, her nose slightly upturned.

Hermione looked at the blonde witch, her disdain evident. "I hardly think that's any of your business, Lavender."

Lavender smirked, and examined her nails, a pretentious look on her face. "No need to be rude. I was simply asking a question."

Hermione's blood began boiling, her eyes clouding with red. It took a lot to get Hermione angry, but this stupid witch seemed to know what buttons to push. She silently counted to three, and turned her attention back to Harry, who had an amused look on his face. "What were you about to say Harry? Before you were _rudely_ interrupted?" She glanced pointedly at Lavender.

"Oh yeah. Luna's doing great. She's happy."

Hermione smiled. "That's good. You should ask her if she would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. Have a girls day, so to speak. Just me, her, and Ginny."

Hermione heard Lavender sniff haughtily, clearly peeved that she wasn't invited. Hermione had an idea.

"Oh, Lavender, I guess you can come too. If you want."

Lavender turned away, and looked at Ron, who had continued eating, completely unaware of the exchange going on between the two girls.

Harry, on the other hand, looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Unfortunately, Hermione, I won't be able to make it; Won-Won is taking me to Madame Puddifoot's this Saturday. Maybe some other time." She said, her voice sickly sweet, the malice underneath it almost unrecognizable.

Hermione looked away, and ignored Lavender. "So Harry, would you pass along the message for me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Luna'll be delighted."

Hermione grinned. "Great! Tell her to meet us by the tower in the courtyard at three."

Harry smiled. "Okay Hermione." He turned back to his plate, and continued eating. "Anything exciting happen to you today, Hermione?" he asked, after chewing for a few moments.

Hermione blushed, bursting to tell Harry about Draco. "Well, I did make a decision about what we talked about earlier this morning."

Harry stopped chewing, his face screwed up in concentration, clearly trying to remember what Hermione was talking about. Then it dawned on him. " _Ohh."_ He looked at her. "What did you decide?"

Hermione hesitated, trying to find a way to word this without giving too much away in front of Lavender.

"I decided to take a chance, and I'm happy with my decision." She looked down at her plate, grinning stupidly. "Really happy."

Hermione looked up to see Lavender looking at her curiously, puzzled by her purposefully vague answer. Behind Lavender's head, though, she saw the object of her affections staring at her, two tables away. Her brown eyes met his cold grey ones, and he smiled at her, and Hermione could feel her face getting hot. _Goodness, I'm not used used to this. It's like Victor all over again._

She smiled back, and caught the even more puzzled, if terrified, expression on Lavender's face. She realized it looked like she was smiling at Lavender, and it was clearly scaring the blonde witch. She stopped, and continued eating.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at Hermione from across the Great Hall. Merlin, she was so beautiful. Her lips still looked slightly swollen from the kiss they had shared, their first _official_ kiss. He remembered the ache he felt all over his body, and how his lower half started to burn with desire. It had never happened to him before, and it scared him a little. He was reluctant to press further with the kiss, considering Hermione's feelings towards sex. _Wait, why am I even thinking about sex? I haven't even taken her on a date. Oh shit. How am I supposed to do that? We can't be seen together. Fuck._

While Draco was pondering this dilemma, Blaise sat next to him, and lightly punched Draco on the shoulder.

"Stop thinking so hard, Draco. You'll burn your brain," he joked, and spooned green bean casserole onto his plate.

Draco smirked sarcastically, and returned the punch. "Hey, at least I have one, and it isn't always soaked in alcohol."

Blaise put on a fake wounded expression. "Oh Draco, dear, you're breaking my poor, shriveled heart."

"What heart?" Draco countered, and the two young men laughed.

"Ah, you know me all too well, Draco." Blaise replied, taking out a small flask from his robes. He unscrewed the cap, and tipped it into his goblet, and screwed the cap back on. "Bottoms up, my dear friend. To heartless bastards, and black widow mothers, and alcoholic teenagers; may I never seek help!" He raised the glass to his lips and drank heavily, the smell of firewhiskey pervading the air.

Draco screwed up his nose, and laughed. "Mate, you couldn't wait to get back to the dorm to get blasted?"

Blaise shook his head, and took another swig. "Nope. You know us heartless, handsome, and well dressed alcoholics have no patience. If given the chance, I'd drink myself into a stupor just to get through Binns' class. He's more boring than a rock."

Draco snorted. "Blaise, you _have_ drunk yourself into a stupor just to get through Binns' class. Don't you remember?"

"Obviously, my dear, sweet, naive, beautiful Draco, I wouldn't be able to remember if I was piss drunk." Blaise smirked, and sipped on his goblet some more. "By the way, what day is it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's Thursday, mate. Are you sure you weren't already drunk before you sat down?"

"Possibly. Days just blur together for me." He finished off the goblet. "So, Draco, my precious friend, what went on in your day today?"

"Well, Blaise, I think I'm dating a girl."

"'Think'? There is no think when it comes to dating. You either are, or you aren't. Oohhh," Blaise waggled his eyebrows, "did precious virginal Draco finally got some?"

"No! Blaise, I'm waiting, mate. This girl, though, I'd give her everything I have. She's perfect."

"Bloody hell, is my ickle Drakie in love?" Blaise said bemusedly, a big grin crossing his features. "Draco is in love!"

"Shut up, Blaise. Don't patronize me, you wanker."

"I'm not patronizing you, you pureblooded asshole." Blaise laughed, and slapped Draco on the back. "So, who is she? Is she pretty? Is she pureblooded? Tell me about her!"

Draco hesitated, then lowered his voice. "If I tell you, will you freak out?"

"Draco, I've known you too long to judge you. If you decided to marry a Blast-Ended Skrewt, I'd still be the best man at your wedding." Blaise shuddered. "It isn't a Blast-Ended Skrewt, though, is it?" he said, almost fearfully, opening up his flask and pouring the rest of the whiskey into his goblet.

"No! Blaise, you are just impossible, you know that?"

"Then tell me, you blond bitch! Keeping me in suspense, you wretched dog."

Draco sighed, then whispered faintly. "It's Hermione Granger."

Blaise sputtered, spitting whiskey all over himself. "Come again?"

"Hermione Granger."

Silence. "Oh. Nice. She's pretty. I understand your attraction to her."

Draco looked at his best friend, bewildered. "You're okay with this?"

"Honestly, Draco, it's your life. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. Even if loving that person is dangerous. Be careful, mate. _He_ has eyes and ears all over the school."

Draco sighed. "I know. But I want to make this work with her. She's like sunshine, Blaise. She makes me feel drunk, high, like I downed an entire bottle of Odgen's. She makes me feel, well, _normal._ "

"Normal is good. Normal is great. Hell, I'd give anything to be normal, and not to be some constantly drunk and utterly sassy homosexual, with a mother who kills her husbands every year and a half," Draco rolled his eyes; Blaise always had to point out his homosexuality and his problematic mother, "but I see a problem here, Draco. How're you going to take her on a date without risking _Him_ knowing about it?"

"Believe it or not, Blaise, that's what I was thinking about before you decided to grace me with your presence."

"Say no more, my blond friend; I'm already gone. And if it's Thursday, like you said, then that means I've got to go see a certain Hufflepuff about a certain bathroom 'incident', or several, I mean." Blaise said, and waved at Ernie MacMillan, who reluctantly waved back, a deep blush on his face. Ernie was Blaise's latest conquest.

Draco chuckled, and patted Blaise on the back. "Really? Ernie and you? Didn't think he swung that way."

"He doesn't; but I'm working on it!" And with that, Blaise got up, conjuring a glass flower, and beckoned to Ernie, who followed him timidly.

Draco smiled, amused at his friend's antics. _He's just gradually going to turn the whole male population of the school school gay, one bathroom 'incident' and glass flower at a time._

After the dinner was done, Draco left the Great Hall, fuller and happier than when he had started his day, a big big grin on his face. Then he remembered he had to deal with Crabbe's behavior and threat from earlier.

Draco sighed, utterly disappointed at Crabbe. _Why is it he can't seem to understand that I'm in charge? It seems like I must establish my dominance every week. Last week I gave him a bloody nose. You'd think that would teach him._

Draco waited for his two dimwitted followers to exit the Great Hall, and called out to them as they were absentmindedly making their way back to the dungeons.

"Oi! You two! Crabbe! Goyle! Let's go!" Draco shouted, grabbing their attention.

They walked over to Draco, weary and rounder than when they had entered the Great Hall.

"Draco, it's late. Can't we go back to the dorms?" Said Goyle, rubbing his stomach, having eaten too much.

"Yeah, mate, I'm tired. Can't we do this tomorrow?" piped in Crabbe, rubbing his lower back.

"No, it can't wait you buffons. Let's go."

They followed him, reluctantly, grumbling the entire way, shuffling their shoes and kicking random rocks. Finally, they got to the Quidditch pitch and Draco had made sure there were three brooms available, having put them out there shortly after his meeting with Hermione. He'd also managed to grab some of the Quidditch balls, but the thing he wanted most was the Beaters bats. He had plans with those.

"Goyle, you take that broom, and Crabbe, you take the other one. Crabbe, you're going to be a Keeper, and Goyle and I are going to be Beaters. So go down to the end of the field."

Crabbe mounted his broom and zoomed off down the field, and waited patiently. Draco leaned down and grabbed the beaters bats and handed one to Goyle. He grabbed a ball from the Quidditch ball chest and swung a leg over the old Cleansweep and kicked off, hovering in the air, and sat for a little bit.

"Ready?" he shouted loud enough for Crabbe to hear, and he heard Crabbe yell back audibly,

"Ready!"

Draco threw the ball in the air, and swung at his target. And wouldn't you know it, it hit exactly where it was supposed to; right in Crabbe's face. Crabbe instantly brought his hands up to his nose, and pulled them away quickly, howling in pain, blood covering his fingers.

Draco had broken his nose, _again._

Draco smirked, and let out a soft chuckle. Goyle, on the other hand, looked slightly terrified. He zoomed towards Crabbe, and helped him back to the ground.

Draco flew towards them effortlessly, jumping off his broom in one swift motion. "So, Crabbe, what did we learn today?"

Crabbe glared at him, trying to set his nose for the second time in the past two weeks. "That you're a sadistic wanker?!"

Anger flashed across Draco's features and then softened to a leer. "No, Crabbe; we learned not to FUCKING THREATEN ME!"

Goyle jumped slightly at Draco's outburst, but said nothing. He moved Crabbe's hands away from his face, and pointed his wand at Crabbe's nose, and murmured " _Episkey."_

Crabbe stopped whimpering and sat for a few minutes, staring dejectedly at the ground, refusing to look at Draco. Finally after several minutes of silence, he peered up at Draco, and mumbled a soft apology.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I won't threaten you again."

Draco smirked, then offered his hand. Crabbe took it, and Draco pulled him off the ground.

"Off to bed, you two. I've got some business to take care of in the owlery."

The two boys quickly hurried off, not wanting to upset Draco even more. Satisfied that they had gone back to the castle, Draco made his way to the owlery.

He was greeted by his owl, Orion. Orion was a stubby barn owl with amber eyes the size of the moon. He had almost a comical look about him, as if he was holding back from laughing at a joke.

Draco scratched the side of Orion's head, and pulled out two envelopes from his robes. One was from his father, the other from his mother. He had gotten them shortly after Potions class, when he had gone to get things ready for the Quidditch pitch.

He remembered what his father's letter had said, how it had been devoid of any emotion. He pulled out the letter to read it again.

 _Draco,_

 _I trust you are almost successful with the repairs to the Vanishing Cabinet. Let me remind you that the Dark Lord doesn't give second chances too readily. You remember last time; next time, you won't be so lucky. It'll be your mother paying the price._

 _The Dark Lord sends his regards._

 _-Your father_

Draco had snorted, reading the last part of the letter.

 _Your father._ More like overbearing sadistic asshole that he just happens to share the same genetics with.

Draco opened the letter his mother had sent, and a warm feeling invaded his heart.

 _My dear Draco,_

 _Oh, how I miss you! It still pains me every time you have to go to Hogwarts._

 _Your father misses you too, you know. In his own way. Aunt Bella sends her regards._ He, _on the other hand, wants to know how you're progressing on the Cabinet. I honestly could care less, because I miss you so!_

 _How are things at school? Are you getting along? Is there anyone special in your life? And will you be coming home to visit for Christmas? It wouldn't be the same without you, you know. Oh, I miss you so so much, my precious boy! Dear me, I've probably said that too many times!_

 _Write back as soon as possible, my dear. I love you!_

 _-Love, Mum_

Draco smiled, and ran his fingers over his mother's signature. He loved her dearly; and he would do anything for his mother. That's the only reason he's doing these tasks for the Dark Lord: to protect his mother. And by the _He_ in her letter, Draco knew she meant the Dark Lord.

Draco sat down and pulled out a quill, ink and two pieces of parchment from his robes; thank god for Undetectable Extension Charms.

He decided he would pen out the letter to his father first, just to get it out of the way.

 _Father,_

 _I am well aware of the circumstances if I fail; reminding me of the punishment I will have to endure isn't helpful in the least. You may not care much about Mother, but I do. Just know I'm doing this for her._

 _Your son, Draco_

Draco laughed bitterly at the last part, knowing that it would peeve his father to no end. He folded the parchment in half and stuck it in an envelope, and started on the reply to his mother's letter.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I miss you terribly too, more than you'll ever know. And I know father misses me, and tell Aunt Bella I said hi._

 _I'm almost done with the Cabinet, so no need to worry. I'm getting along great, classes are going well, and I met someone, a really great girl. Mum, you would love her. She's smart, pretty, and witty. I adore her._

 _I'm not sure if I'll be home for Christmas, but as soon as I know, I'll tell you._

 _I miss you lots, Mum. I love you._

 _-Draco_

Draco looked at the letter, and sighed deeply. He wished he could say more to his mother about Hermione, but he was already risking so much just by saying he met someone. He folded the letter and placed it in another envelope, and tied both letters to Orion's leg.

"Straight home, you silly bird. No side stops." He instructed, placing a treat in the owl's beak.

Orion stared at him, and bobbed his head in apparent understanding. He took off, leaving Draco staring at the now raised moon in the sky, reminiscing about the day's events.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Love it, hate it, undecided? Leave a review, promise I won't bite!


	7. Light And Dark

So here's the next chapter, and I struggled slightly with it.

I've been super busy, and I've been writing other fics on my account on AO3, (mostly Frerard, which you can read here: /users/Juliet_Urie_Way_Iero_Dawson), and I started another series, so I finally came back to this story after a brainstorming session involving four cups of coffee, writers block, and three MCR albums later.

This chapter is pretty juicy and long, so again, enjoy! And don't forget to favorite, review, and follow!

* * *

Hermione woke up Saturday morning, a bright smile on her face. She was so excited, she practically jumped out of her bed, and almost put on her clothes backwards. She had been looking forward to today, because between classes and Lavender's little behaviors, she needed a break.

Pulling on her black jumper, she looked at her outfit in the mirror: white skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a band logo on it, and her blue high tops. She looked good enough to go into Hogsmeade. She grabbed her coat and made her way to her secret study spot, just before she went to have breakfast. She was meeting Draco, like she had promised him the night before.

Stopping in front of the portrait, she uttered the password and walked in, looking around for Draco. She was puzzled, because she didn't see him. All of a sudden a pair of cold hands covered her eyes, and a deep voice perforated her ears.

"Guess who?" it said, and she whirled around, her wand at the ready. She lowered her wand when she saw it was Draco, a stupid grin on his face, and breathed a sigh of relief. She studied him, and noticed he was wearing a navy blue sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark pants with white sneakers. He looked so handsome.

"I thought you were someone else. You almost scared me half to death!" she said, holstering her wand.

"Sorry love. Didn't mean to frighten you. Just thought it would be funny." He moved past her and sat in his favorite chair, or, well, _her_ favorite chair, and swung his legs over the arm.

She glared at him; he knew full well that she hated when he did that. She stomped over to where he was sitting, and after a brief moment, sat on him hard, knocking the breath out of him. He gasped, and quickly pushed her off.

"What'd you do that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his smarting stomach.

"You know I hate it when you sit on the chair like that," she said, chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah I know, but you hurt me," he said, pouting a little, faking a wounded expression.

"Oh don't you even do that! Trying to get me to feel sorry for you, you insufferable snake," she said, in a loving tone.

He smiled, and sat up, still rubbing his stomach. "So, what're you gonna do in Hogsmeade today?"

"Nothing really, just hang out with Luna and Ginny, probably going to buy a few books. Nothing spectacular."

"Wish I would go with you. I wanna spend more time with you. Probably take you out on a date. Merlin knows how much I hate not being able to be seen out with you in public."

"I know, Draco. We can't risk it though."

He leaned forward and pulled her into his lap, kissing her cheek. "No matter. Sitting here with you in our secret spot is all I need." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Just being around you is enough."

She smiled, and kissed him on the lips. "I know." She leaned her head into his shoulder, and stroked his hair. "What are you going to do today?"

He sighed. "As of right now, nothing. But later I might go to the Three Broomsticks with Blaise and Theo, but that's it. I got a few errands to run. But I'll mostly be bored until four or five."

"Sounds so riveting." Hermione said sarcastically, staring into the fire.

He pinched her butt, and she squeaked, squirming in his lap. He gasped, and quickly moved to adjust himself, hoping she hadn't noticed his slight bulge.

Unfortunately, she had. "I-I'm sorry, Draco."

"It's fine, Hermione. It's just a natural reaction." He moved, so that she was sitting mostly on his legs and not on top of his growing erection.

She stood up, and leaned down and kissed him. "Well, I should be off. I have to go eat before I meet with Harry in the library to go over some Charms homework. Meet me here at around two?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you then, love." He stood up and hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She curled into his touch, and gripped him harder. He always smelled so good, like parchment and freshly mown grass, with a hint of mint toothpaste. And she loved his hugs.

He smiled and let go of her. "Go on. I've kept you long enough."

She chuckled and left the room.

Draco watched her leave, and turned to go sit down again, ignoring the painful bulge in his pants. He sighed, and willed it to go down.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, a big smile on her face. Draco always made her smile, and Ron had begun noticing the change in her demeanor. Not like she cared, of course. Ron was always at the back of her mind, seeing as how Draco was always on her mind. She rarely talked to Ron anymore, but that wasn't a choice on her part, oh no; that was something Lavender had decided for her. Any time Hermione tried getting close enough to talk to Ron, Lavender always managed to divert his attention, never giving Hermione a chance to mutter out a "Hello".

And as Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she noticed that Ron was sitting all alone for once in three weeks. Seeing her chance, she darted towards Ron and sat right next to him, beaming at him all the while. He looked up and smiled at her, chewing his bacon, and went back to reading the Daily Prophet. She was slightly surprised that he was up this early, and wondered for a moment why he was. Pushing her thoughts aside, she opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Colin Creevey.

"Hiya Ron! Whatcha up to?" Hermione groaned, knowing she'd lost her chance. She slumped in her seat, defeated. Colin continued to ramble on, not noticing that Ron wasn't paying any attention.

Ron glanced at Hermione and noticed her sad expression. He put up a hand to stop Colin, and Colin quieted, and slowly walked away.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Ron asked, rubbing her hand affectionately.

She looked up and saw his concerned expression, and smiled a bit. _I'd missed being this close to him._ "I'm okay, Ron. I just missed talking to you is all."

He smirked, and hugged her. "I've missed talking to you too, Hermione. It feels like it's been ages. Lavender's always around and to be quite honest, I wish she'd give me some time to myself. I can't go anywhere without her practically attached to my hip."

Hermione laughed. "That is true." She made a plate, and chewed on some toast. "So, anything new, other than Lavender and winning the Quidditch match?"

"Not really no. Just a lot of homework. And studying, whenever I can, that is."

Hermione choked on her toast, and gasped for air. "S-studying? Ronald Weasley, studying?!" she said, mockingly placing a hand over her heart. "I think I'm having a heart attack!"

Ron laughed, and lightly punched Hermione's shoulder. "Oh shut it. I couldn't very well ask you for help, now could I? With me being almost always preoccupied with Laven-"

He stopped abruptly, and his face blanched. Hermione stopped chewing and turned around to see Lavender standing behind her, her bottom lip quivering.

Ron got up and moved towards Lavender, who recoiled and ran out of the Great Hall, and Ron sighed, exasperated.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" He said, then ran after Lavender, calling her name.

Hermione just watched him leave, and then stared at her plate. _Well, that went well._ She continued eating.

After Hermione had finished her breakfast, she made her way to the library. She quickly checked her watch, a gift from her mum, and saw that it was a quarter to 10. She hurried, knowing she was running late. She burst through the library doors, slightly out of breath. She made her way towards the table where Harry was sitting, an open book in front of him.

"Hey Harry. Sorry I'm late." She sat down, and took out her Charms textbook. "What are we working on again?"

"Conjuring charms. Page 456." Harry said, running his fingers in his hair. He looked stressed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired, worried about her best friend.

"Luna… Luna's been acting weird. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's acting more unusual that she usually does. She's always tired. She's sick. And she's eating a lot too. Like, a lot. I'm wondering if she's deathly sick."

"Uh, Harry? Have you guys…?" Hermione asked, knowing what might be wrong with her.

"Yeah. Do you think…?"

"More than likely, yes. She could be pregnant."

"Fuck." Harry cradled his face in his hands, and Hermione could see he was shaking. She rubbed his back lovingly.

"Harry, it's okay. You'll be fine. I'm sure there are options-"

"No, Hermione. It's not that I don't want this kid. I'm just worried about Luna. She's not good with this thing. It'll be hard for her. People tease her already and I don't want anything bad happening to her or the baby. Not to mention she's got two years of school left. That's a lot to put on a fifteen year old."

Hermione, taken aback, was silent for a few moments. Then, she asked him a question.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course. I really love her. I'd want nothing more than to be with her for the rest of my life. I may only be sixteen, but I know I love Luna. She's amazing, and she understands me more than anyone."

"I understand Harry. But I wouldn't worry about it until you know for sure, okay?"

"Okay."

They began on their homework, occasionally taking breaks, until about a quarter to one.

"Hey, I've got to go, okay? I've got to meet... You know…"

Harry nodded. "Yeah yeah. Don't get into too much trouble okay?" Harry was okay with Hermione and Draco's relationship, even if he had his doubts. So far, Draco hadn't given Harry any indication that he shouldn't be trusted. But Harry was cautious nonetheless.

Hermione packed her stuff up and made her way to her spot, and was rounding the corner when she saw Blaise Zabini, in the most compromising position with a certain Ravenclaw.

Blaise heard Hermione's footsteps, and turned around, a smile on his face.

"Heya, Granger! What're you up to?"

Hermione watched as the Ravenclaw, who she determined to be Zacharias Smith, quickly adjust himself and smooth his hair. His lips appeared to be swollen, his tie loosened, and his shirt slightly untucked. And a noticeable bulge in his pants. Hermione suppressed the urge to giggle; Blaise had apparently worked his magic on the Ravenclaw, who was now blushing a deep magenta color, which contrasted magnificently with his dirty blonde hair.

"Uh, nothing really, Blaise. How about you?"

"Oh nothing really. Just having a little chat with good ol' Zackie here. Isn't that right, darling?" Blaise turned to the embarrassed boy, who nodded, clearly uncomfortable.

Hermione, now giggling, opened her mouth to speak when, for a second time that day, was rudely interrupted.

"Blaise?! What's going on? And who is HE?!" a voice boomed out from behind her, and she turned around to see none other than Ernie MacMillian, who looked furious.

Blaise sighed, and looking to Hermione, he gestured to Ernie, and said, "I've got to go. Love never waits, I suppose." Then he walked over to Ernie, who immediately began shouting, pointing at Zacharias, who was slowly inching away from his spot, trying to escape the two lover's squabble.

Hermione continued on her way, finally reaching the portrait. Entering the study room, she spotted Draco who was sitting on the couch, and he looked to be fast asleep. She quietly made her way over to the spot, and studied him as he slept.

His lips were slightly parted, and his brow was relaxed; he looked positively angelic. She could hear his shallow breaths, watched the way his fingers twitch slightly, noting the way his platinum blonde hair seemed to fall across his face in small, soft tendrils. In sleep, Draco looked positively gorgeous, even more beautiful than he was awake. He looked peaceful.

She continued watching him, smiling the entire time. He was hers, and she was his. She was happy, for the first time in a long time. She stroked his hair gently, noting its silky softness.

His face changed from a peaceful look of tranquility to one of extreme sadness, in a matter of minutes. His brow furrowed, he began murmuring feverishly, and Hermione stopped her ministrations, worried that he might be having a nightmare. When he started whining, and thrashing about, that's when she woke him up, shaking him until he woke up, his eyes wide, his hair a mess.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were having a nightmare, Draco."

"Yeah, I guess I was. It was a bad one." He sat up, and stretched, yawning in the process. "How long've you been here?"

"No longer than a few minutes at most. I couldn't bear to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"I was. Till that damn nightmare. Which I really don't wish to talk about," he interjected, before she had a chance to ask what it was about.

She closed her mouth and nodded. "Okay." She sat down next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Have you been here all day?"

"Yeah. I didn't really want to do my errands so I decided to just take a nap. It was quiet, so I thought why not?" He lay his head on top of hers, and held her hand, rubbing his thumb across it. "How did you thing with Harry go?"

"It went well. Managed to finish most of his homework. Even though he was worried about…" She stopped, wondering if she should be sharing this information with her boyfriend.

"Worried about what?"

"It's nothing. I probably shouldn't talk about it."

"Is it about me? Because I'll talk to him again. I don't want him thinking that I'm going to hurt you. Otherwise he'd never fully accept our relationship." Draco didn't really care about whether or not Harry accepted their relationship; it was mostly for Hermione's sake that he sought Harry's approval. He knew she couldn't truly be happy unless Harry fully supported her decision.

"No it's not about you. It's about Luna."

"Oh. Okay." He dropped the subject, and continued to sit with her in silence, staring into space.

"By the way, I stumbled across Blaise a little bit ago. I thought he was dating Ernie?"

Draco, confused, looked at Hermione. "Yeah he is. But what would make you doubt that?"

"Well, because I saw him with Zacharias Smith. And they looked like they had just engaged in an intense snogging session up until I interrupted them. And that's when Ernie showed up." She began giggling. "He wasn't too happy."

"I wouldn't imagine so. Blaise has wandering eyes and a wandering tongue. He's not very monogamous."

Hermione laughed again, and Draco couldn't help but laugh with her. Her laugh was like tinkling bells, so pure and innocent and contagious.

They laughed for a few minutes and eventually fell silent. Hermione sat up, and adjusted herself so that she was slightly draped over Draco, and when she found that position uncomfortable, she got up, and went to sit by the fire, crossing her legs underneath her.

Draco got up and sat behind her, and put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, kissing her neck. She leaned back into him, placing her head so that it rested on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, letting herself relax. He inhaled her cherry blossom scent, and closed his eyes, enjoying feel of the witch in his arms. It was quiet, save for the crackling of the fire and their soft breathing.

"I love having moments like this with you. It's nice. The time I get to spend with you is the highlight of my day." Draco whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Hermione smiled, and brought her hands to her waist, where his hands were resting. She entwined her fingers in his, and sighed.

"I know Draco. I love spending time with you. You make me feel peaceful, like my mind can finally rest. You have an effect on me; kinda like the one I have on you."

He laughed, and she could feel the way it made his body shake. "What's so funny about that?" she asked.

"Never in a million years would I have thought that Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, would say she loves spending time with me, Draco Malfoy, the most insufferable ferret in the entire world."

"Well, I guess you grew on me. And you're my insufferable ferret."

"And you, my bookworm extraordinaire." He turned her face towards his, and kissed her gently.

She kissed him back, and he deepened the kiss, bringing up his hands and tangling them in her hair, pulling her closer so that her body was flush against his. He could feel himself becoming aroused, but he didn't care. He just wanted to lose himself in the feeling of kissing her, his witch. He untangled his hands from her hair, broke the kiss, and flipped her around, so that she was straddling him, and continued kissing her, running his hands up her back and underneath her jumper.

Hermione, wanting Draco to touch more of her, pulled away and hastily took off her sweater, and threw it on the chair, and attacked him, pushing him down and resuming her kissing. Draco was fully hard by now, and while running his hands along her spine, let them rest on her backside, and began to grind against her, his arousal rubbing against her center. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

The moment he did that, Hermione stopped, and yanked herself back, panting slightly, and shaking. He looked at her, confused, and then realized what was wrong.

She was reliving her rape.

They had never been this far, not in the short span of the two days they had been dating, and he had completely forgotten about her past experiences; he had been so caught up in the moment he had forgotten to hold back.

He sat up, and she rested against his shoulder, sobbing really hard. Her entire body was shaking violently, and she couldn't stop. The only thing he could do was sit there and hold her tight, trying to center her, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth, murmuring comforting words into her ear. After a few minutes, she emitted a shaking breath, and her shaking stopped.

"Love, I'm so sorry. I got so caught up. I'm so so sorry…" Draco whispered, trying not to cry. He hated that she had been hurt so badly. He hated that she had flashbacks, night tremors. She had told him about the one she had recently, and it hurt him so much to hear about it. He wished he could take the pain away. All of it.

"I-It's okay. It happens…" she said shakily, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Her soft, small body seemed so fragile in his arms, and he loosened his grip, scared that she might break. _Stop thinking she's so fragile, Draco. She's strong. She's told you not to treat her like a victim. Just comfort her. Tell her it's alright._

"I know, but I triggered it. I hate myself for doing that. It won't happen again, I promise. Just take a few minutes, okay? I'm just going to hold you."

Hermione nodded, and they resumed sitting in silence, Hermione still straddled in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, and his arms wrapped around her.

"I-I do want to try, eventually, Draco. To, you know, do things. I'm just not ready." She said quietly, her head against his neck, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

"I know, love. And we'll come to that bridge when we cross it." He felt her nod, and continued to stare into the fire.

A sudden beeping noise interrupted the silence and Hermione checked her watch and gasped. "I need to go! I'm gonna be late!" She got up and retrieved her sweater, and hurriedly threw it back on.

She was out of the portrait hole before he could even could say goodbye.

Hermione practically ran to the courtyard, and finally arrived, out of breath. She saw that Ginny and Luna were already waiting for her, and Hermione noticed that Luna looked a little sick, and her face seemed rounder. _She looks pregnant._

Hermione walked up to the pair, and smiled. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Are you both ready to go?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. What took you so long?"

"I'll tell you both later."

They made their way to the carriages, the ones that would take them into Hogsmeade, not opting to walk since it was so cold. Getting in, Hermione watched Luna try to get into the carriage and noticed that she seemed to wobble a bit. _Poor Luna. She is pregnant. I wonder if she knows._

After Ginny got in, they were on their way, the sick look on Luna's face only seeming to amplify tenfold. The swaying motion of the carriage only served to make the poor girl sicker, and Hermione feared that she might throw up in the carriage. Thankfully, they got to Hogsmeade before something of that nature happened.

Getting out, the three girls began to walk to a local bookshop, chatting along the way, and made their way into the bookstore, casually browsing. Hermione beelined straight to the history section, wanting to find something on the Half-Blood Prince. When she found nothing, the girls exited the bookshop, Hermione feeling slightly defeated. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks, and ordered three butterbeers, sitting at a table in the corner that provided them with a full view of the bar.

Hermione shrugged off her coat, and caught the attention of Luna, who seemed to be rambling about conspiracy theories involving the Were population and Cornelius Fudge's involvement.

"Daddy reckons Fudge had a cousin or aunt who had been bitten by a Were and therefore completely hates them, wanting to exterminate-"

"Hey Luna? Could I talk to you about something quickly?" Hermione interrupted, and Luna smiled.

"Of course, Hermione. What is it?"

"Well, Luna, erm, Harry's worried about you."

"Why on Earth is Harry worried about me?"

"He, uh, reckons you're pregnant."

"Well, I am. Five weeks, to be exact. I found out a couple days ago."

"Oh." Hermione, flabbergasted, couldn't comprehend how matter-of-factly Luna had talked about her pregnancy, as if it was nothing.

"And you're okay with being pregnant at 15?" Hermione didn't want to sound too judgemental; after all, Luna was quite mature for her age. She just wanted to make sure that this baby was something she really wanted.

"Why not? I'm with someone I love. Harry's the first and only person I've been with, as I am with him. I love him alot, and he loves me. It may be hard, but it's what happens when two people make love, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah."

"Don't worry Hermione; you'll find someone who you'll love with all your being eventually. And who loves you with every fiber of their being."

Hermione blushed. "I think I might have."

This time, Ginny, who had been listening to the conversation, piped in. "Ooh, who is it, Hermione? Tell us!"

Hermione, hesitant, decided it was too late to withhold who it was.

"D-Draco Malfoy."

Both girls went silent, and two gasps, followed by the unmistakeable sound of glass shattering, were heard coming from in front Hermione.

She turned slowly, and saw Ron and Lavender standing there, mouths wide open, a broken butterbeer bottle by Ron's foot.

The look on Lavender's face was priceless, in Hermione's opinion. Surprise, disappointment, and confusion littered the blonde witch's features, and Hermione had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing in front of her.

Ron's face, on the other hand, made Hermione slightly sad. Hurt, sadness, and confusion, but most of all, anger, were prevalent on his face. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron stopped her by raising a hand to silence her.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." He sputtered out, his eyes wet, his voice trembling with insurmountable fury. He looked so betrayed, so hurt, so angry. Lavender looked over at her boyfriend, confusion on her face. Why was Ron acting so peculiar? He was with _her,_ Lavender Freaking Brown, the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, second to Cho Chang. Why was he so angry that Hermione was with Draco Malfoy, who was arguably the hottest guy in their year, other than Blaise Zabini? Then it clicked.

Ron still loved Hermione. And he wouldn't stop, no matter what Lavender did. And as Lavender realized that, she felt her heart break a little and ran to the bathroom, leaving the duo to face off.

Hermione watched Lavender come apart, and as the witch left, she turned her attention back to Ron. "Ron I can-"

"NO! You don't get to say a single thing to me. No, no, don't even try. You disgust me!" He raised his voice and began attracting the attention of the other patrons in the bar, and Hermione worriedly glanced around the room.

"Ron please, can we talk about this outside?"

Ron, still trembling, stomped towards the back door of the bar, and opened it, gesturing outside. Hermione followed, and he stepped out, slamming the door behind him.

He turned to her, his brows furrowed. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hermione jumped, his booming voice scaring her. "R-Ron p-please stop y-yelling…"

"What does he have that I don't?"

Hermione averted her eyes, not wanting to look him in the eye. "He actually pays attention, Ron. HE pursued ME. HE likes ME. I'd been sending you signals for the past two months but you ignored them. And then you got with Lavender, so I gave up. I was hurting, Ron, and you didn't care! He comforted me when you weren't there! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"Wait for me! You were supposed to wait for me! WE are supposed to end up together, not you and that slimy git! But no, you can't keep your legs closed, can you? I bet you slept with McLaggen, too, huh? Stupid whore-"

At that moment, Ginny burst from the door, and slapped Ron across the face, before Hermione had the chance to.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!"

Ron rubbed his cheek, and glared at Ginny. "Stay out of it Gin," he warned.

"No! How dare you say that about Hermione! She's your best friend; you've known her for over five years! Now, she made a choice that you don't agree with, but that's her prerogative. You don't get to judge her based on who she chooses to give her heart to. Not when you're with that _slag_ Lavender Brown."

Ron's face reddened, and he glared at Hermione.

"At least Lavender doesn't consort with _Death Eaters."_

Hermione's heart broke, and her head snapped up, and this time, she looked Ron square in the eye. "How dare you?! How the HELL do you know if he's a Death Eater?! Hm?! Have you actually taken the time to get to know him? No? I didn't think so! So shut your mouth, Ronald Weasley, about things you know nothing about! I don't understand why you're not okay with this, because Harry is!"

That caught Ron's attention. "...Harry's _okay_ with this?!"

"As a matter of fact, he is." A voice said behind them, and everyone turned to see it was Luna.

"How the HELL does Luna know all about this?" Ron asked, turning to the platinum blonde girl.

"Harry told me. And you know what Ron? I'm okay with it." Luna said, walking over to Hermione and grabbing her hand, showing her loyalty to the brown haired witch.

Ginny, on the other hand, looked slightly uncomfortable. "Ron, I think you need to leave."

Ron nodded, and turned to leave when Hermione moved forward, and stopped him.

She took a deep breath, and said the three words she had never allowed herself to say to her best friend.

"I was raped. A while ago. I've never had sex that was consensual, Ron. I'm not a whore."

He stopped, and looked at her curiously. Then, he sneered.

"Serves you right. Probably deserved it." He yanked his arm away from her, and entered the pub, leaving Hermione silent, staring at the spot her former best friend had occupied only a second ago, dumbfounded.

She couldn't believe Ronald Weasley, the boy who had been her best friend for close to six years, had said those words to her. She could feel herself crumbling, and her body swayed, and she found herself falling to the ground, until a pair of arms caught her and she passed out.

When Hermione woke, she found herself in a bed, presumably in the hospital wing. She observed her surroundings, her vision still a bit hazy, noticing it was dark, so it must've been night time, and smiled when she saw a platinum blond head resting at the foot of the bed.

"Draco…" she quietly croaked out, and the head moved slowly, and Hermione saw her boyfriend's face come into view, a worried look marring his perfect features.

He sat up and climbed into the bed with her, and cuddled against her, his cold hands resting against her warm ones, and snuggled close to her, his face buried in her hair.

"I was worried about you, pet. Lovegood said that you passed out while you were in Hogsmeade. Said you would've hit the ground if Dean Thomas hadn't caught you." He kissed her head. "What would've caused you to pass out?"

Hermione swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Ron found out. About us."

Draco sighed, and snuggled closer. "Well, bugger what he thinks."

"I told him I was raped after he insinuated that I was a whore." Hermione took a deep breath, wanting to cry. "He said that I probably deserved it."

Draco stilled. He was pissed. "Oh? Did he now?"

He could feel Hermione nod, and she started to shake. Fuck, she was crying.

He pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms tight around her. "Deep breaths, love. I'm here. It's okay, go ahead and cry."

And Hermione did, until she fell asleep with Draco right next to her. Draco, ensuring that she was truly asleep, extracted himself from her, and walked out of the hospital wing, being careful not to disturb Madame Pomfrey, who had fallen asleep in her chair.

Draco was shaking. He was angry. No, scratch that. He was FURIOUS.

 _How dare that red headed fucker say that Hermione deserved her rape?! No one deserves that! Not even the worst person on earth!_

 _You know, Draco,_ interjected the first voice, one he had taken to call Erik, _you could do something about it. Hurt him, you know? Hit him where it hurts the most._

 _Yeah,_ piped up the second voice, whose name was Alice, _get him by hurting someone he loves; that slag Lavender._

 _Or,_ said the third one, who was Alexander, _just hurt him directly._

 _All of you need to shut up! I need to think._ Draco thought, his mind racing, and the three voices shut up, giving him a moment's silence.

 _I know what to do._


End file.
